the_jetsons_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jane Jetson
Jane Jetson is the matriarch of the Jetson family. She and her husband George have two children, Judy and Elroy. She is 33 years old in the first episode of the series. She is head of Skypad Apartments' recycling company. Her mother has made appearances on the T.V. series. Her favorite pastime is shopping for new house gadgets. Jane is the ultimate space age housewife. She can make a mean meatloaf on her Food-a-Rac-a-Cycle and is an expert at shopping. Always ready to provide love and support for her husband and children, she knows just how to make the Jetson household run smoothly. Jane is obsessed with fashion and new gadgetry. Her favorite store is Mooning Dales. She is a dutiful wife who always tries to make life as pleasant as possible for her family. Outside of the home, she is a member of the Galaxy Women Historical Society and is a fan of Leonardo de Venus and Picasso Pia. Appearences Movie 1 and 2 * 1962 - George Jetson and Elroy Jetson The Jetsons (1962-1963) * Season 1 - Rosey the Robot, A Date with Jet Screamer, The Space Car, The Coming of Astro, Jetson's Nite Out, The Good Little Scouts, The Flying Suit, Rosey's Boyfriend, Elroy's TV Show, Uniblab, A Visit from Grandpa, Astro's Top Secret, Las Venus, Elroy's Pal, Test Pilot, Millionaire Astro, The Little Man, Jane's Driving Lesson, G.I. Jetson, Miss Solar System, Private Property, Dude Planet, TV or Not TV and Elroy's Mob Special 1 * 1963 - A Christmas in Orbit City The Jetsons Comedy Show (1964-1977) * Season 1 - * Season 2 - * Season 3 - * Season 4 - * Season 5 - * Season 6 - * Season 7 - * Season 8 - * Season 9 - * Season 10 - * Season 11 - * Season 12 - * Season 13 - * Season 14 - Movie 3 * 1977 - Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics The Jetsons Comedy Show (1978-1984) * Season 15 - * Season 16 - * Season 17 - * Season 18 - * Season 19 - * Season 20 - * Season 21 - The Jetsons (1985) * Season 2 - Elroy Meets Orbitty, Rosie Come Home, Solar Snoops, Judy's Birthday Surprise, SuperGeorge, Family Fallout, Instant Replay, Fugitive Fleas, S.M.A.S.H., One Strike, You're Out, Mother's Day for Rosie, S'No Relative, Dance Time, Judy Takes Off, Winner Takes All, The Mirrormorph, The Cosmic Courtship of George and Jane, High Moon, Hi-Tech Wreck, Little Bundle of Trouble, Elroy in Wonderland, The Swiss Family Jetson, Rip-Off Rosie, Fantasy Planet, Space Bong, Haunted Halloween, Astro's Big Moment, Jetson's Millions, The Wrong Stuff, The Vacation, Team Spirit, Future Tense, Far-Out Father, Dog Daze Afternoon, Grandpa and the Galactic Golddigger, Robot's Revenge, To Tell the Truth, Boy George, Judy's Elopement, The Century's Best and A Jetson Christmas Carol The Jetsons Comedy Show (1986) * Season 22 - Movie 4 * 1986 - Tanis and Orbitty The Jetsons Comedy Show (1987) * Season 23 - The Jetsons (1987) * Season 3 - Crime Games, ASTROnomical I.Q., 9 to 5 to 9, Invisibly Yours, George, Father/Daughter Dance, Clean as a Hound's Tooth, Wedding Bells for Rosey, The Odd Pod, Two Many Georges and Spacely for a Day Movie 5 * 1987 - The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones The Jetsons Comedy Show (1988) * Season 24 - Movie 6 and 7 * 1988 - Rockin' with Judy Jetson and Orbitty the Alien The Jetsons Comedy Show (1989) * Season 25 - Special 2 * 1989 - Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration The Jetsons Comedy Show (1990) * Season 26 - Movie 8 * 1990 - Jetsons: The Movie The Jetsons Comedy Show (1991-present) * Season 27 - * Season 28 - * Season 29 - * Season 30 - * Season 31 - * Season 32 - * Season 33 - * Season 34 - * Voice Actressess * Penny Singleton - The Jetsons, A Christmas in Orbit City, The Jetsons Comedy Show, Tanis and Orbitty, The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones, Rockin' With Judy Jetson, Orbitty the Alien, Hanna-Barbera's 50th, The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera, Jetsons: The Movie * Laurie Fraser - The Jetsons: The Best Son * Grey DeLisle - The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania! Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Jetsons Category:The Jetsonian A to Z Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Mothers Category:Humans